escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabbie Hanna
Gabbie Hanna, 'nicknamed ''The Vaudevillian, was invited to a masquerade ball in the Victorian Era by The Sorceress, who was possessing Joey Graceffa at the time. She is voted into the Spider Web Challenge against Tana Mongeau to save DeStorm Power and Jesse Wellens, and retrieve the Spider Gem. It turns out that both her and Tana were safe, and she wins the challenge, ending up with the choice between saving DeStorm or Jesse, and chooses to save DeStorm. This caused them to form an alliance. She is later the only guest who wanted DeStorm to win the Pool Challenge against Alex Wassabi. However, Alex wins and DeStorm is killed. Gabbie is later voted into the Steam Machine Challenge against Alex as well, failing to finish her puzzle before him. This causes one of the Promethean Men to attack her, ripping out her heart, killing her. Gabbie, renamed The Hollywood Star, later awakens inside the Museum of the Dead after being freed by Joey and Bretman Rock. She then reunites with DeStorm after Alex reminds them that he beat both of them in their respective final challenges. She is later voted into The Excalibur Challenge against Tana. She and Tana work together, believing that they could both live like last time they went head to head. However, the magic protecting them from The Black Knight runs out, and he kills Tana as Gabbie watches, before killing Gabbie as well, which sends her to Hell. Role '''Season 2 Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I Gabbie is one of the people to receive an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate which was trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time and travel to the house. While in search of Joey, Gabbie finds a cryptex which has a code that must be entered in order to unlock it. Later Liza is captured, and Gabbie and the group must now save her too while avoiding the vampires. Gabbie manages to find two scrolls and also finds a salt jar, although it is empty. The scrolls Gabbie found were clues to a billiard themed puzzle, which she helps her team solve. Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II'' ' Gabbie helps the group look for the sun stone that is needed to kill Dorian. Once the sun stone is recovered, Gabbie then realizes that they need rope in order to trap Dorian, so the group then proceeds to look for the rope. Once the rope is recovered the group then recovers the sunstone. Gabbie and Liza then sprinkle salt in a circle, helping to kill Dorian. In this episode, Gabbie was not chosen to be voted off to race the Golden Goblet. '''Episode 3 - Tangled Web While looking for the shots to fill up the box, Gabbie finds a scroll within the Golden Goblet after Destorm had opened it, alluding to the fact that the group needed to find correct shots. After the shots were found, Gabbie helped the group solve the shots puzzle to open the box. When the puzzle is complete and the group finds Alex all tied up, Gabbie with the help of Liza and Joey untie Alex and free him. Then Alex discovers bodies outside and suggest they look in them, Gabbie searches through the bodies and find a cipher. Gabbie then uses the decoder that was retrieve by Joey and decodes the message on the cipher. Gabbie and the group go back into the mansion and Gabbie finds the fake stones hidden within one of the boxes, the stones are the ones that have to be replaced in order to retrieve the second gem. After Jesse and DeStorm get captured, two females must be chosen to try and save them, resulting in one of the female's demise.Gabbie is one of two females to partake in this challenge, the other being Tana. Gabbie quickly runs through spiderwebs, and unlocked her box faster than Tana. From there Gabbie stayed in the lead where she was the first to scale the spiderweb and replace the real gem with the fake gem. After beating the challenge, she has the choice of saving Jesse or Destorm. She chooses to save Destorm. They begin to form an alliance with each other. Episode 4 - A Nation Divided'' ' After decoding the propaganda poster given to the group by Alison, Gabbie solves the clue and knew where to look for the key which unlocked the Helm of Obedience. Gabbie tells Joey that the key is behind the painting and then Joey takes the painting off the wall, and got the key. After Joey had to wear the Helm of Obedience, Gabbie sacrifices herself and tries to protect the rest of the group while Joey had the gun pointed to them. After meeting the war veterans, Gabbie is picked by Destorm to be on the side of the Confederates. Gabbie manages to find one the only pegs recovered by her team (the other person who found a peg was Andrea). While she is on the losing team for Capture the Flag, she is not selected for elimination. Instead, Destorm and Alex go against each other. Alex finds the gem and Destorm is sent to the firing squad, much to Gabbie's disappointment. 'Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman ' Alex retrieve the chocolate bar after beating Destorm in the last challenge, Gabbie is hungry and decides to take the bar. The group is reactant to open it because they think it could be cursed, but Gabbie does so anyways and ends being right in doing so. The bar had a note and a golden ticket both retrieved by Gabbie. The note instructed them to eat the bar of chocolate in order to save the kids within the house, Gabbie was one the few people along with Andrea, Liza and Alex that ate the chocolate bar. The group then splits up and Gabbie is part of the group that goes to find Pepito along with Tana and Alex. They enter a room and Gabbie finds the instructions for the gingerbread house they have to build. She, Tana and Alex all build the house and then Gabbi and Tana decorate while Alex holds it together. After completing this task, they retrieve a key and go search for the lost boy. Gabbie and the group walk outside an dplace the candy on the stone to lure Pepito, they cover all the stones except one. Gabbie and Alex look for the last stone, Gabbie glanced over it but then Alex searches the same area and finds it. The group succesfully completed their tasks and found Pepito. 'Episode 6 - Endless Winter Night ' Gabbie is in a group with Joey and Andrea who are in search for a woman's vile of blood hidden within the sick room. Gabbie helps look for the blood and figures out which maiden's blood was needed (Daria patient number 135). After that is recovered, the group ventures outside where they are forced to complete several tasks. Gabbie helps make the fairy laugh, recites the incantation and frees the warrior. Gabbie is not selected for the Path of Betrayal. However she is, unknowingly, one of the four contestants up for elimination, the other three being Tyler, Alex, and Tana. When Andrea and Joey must betray one of the guests, they narrow it down to Gabbie and Tana, as they believe the rest of the group has been more helpful, however since Tana has previously lost in a challenge against Gabbie, Tana is selected for betrayal and is slashed in the stomach by the Path of Betrayal Guardian, Gabbie is horrified and shocked by this, rushing towards Tana's lifeless body. 'Episode 7 - Automaton Love Story ' Gabbie along with the others begin to talk about Tana Mongeau's death and how they didn't get the Ice Gem they then discuss about the Magic Crystal they received from Sireen they then begin to talk about how they didn't play by The Sorceress's rules resulting in Liza Koshy's death and then they play by the rules and they don't get a gem. Suddenly a loud blaring noise goes off and a voice starts talking to them saying the estate's defense system has been activated and the library door opens then then enter the library and they see a giant machine and they notice it has 10 minutes on a clock. They then begin to look around the room for clues Gabbie finds the missing gear and they put it in rotate twice and out pops a note "The fuel cell must be secured correctly, or the machine will not run. Once in place, close the panel and pull the lever on the right." They then put Sireen's Magic Crystal in the machine and pull the lever and a movie plays it has Cedric explaining that his bride's robotic heart broke under the constant strain and that they would need a human heart for his bride to come to life. Then the movie begins to end and on the screen for a second was one number "17" they then figure out the lock which was 7,2,2,9 then a container pops out with blueprints for the Automaton Bride suddenly the voice returns saying there has been a critical breach of security and that the doors have been locked and the machine will self destruct in 10 minutes unless the override protocol is engaged they then manage to override the machine and the clock stops suddenly Cedric walks into the library telling them they destroyed his life's work and he then begins to spray a gas suddenly Jetpack Girl runs in and shoots him freezing him she tells them that he is only going to be like that for a couple of minutes and they need to run she then explains to the group who she is and why Cedric tried to attack them she then told them to watch out because he enabled the home defense system suddenly Tyler Oakley steps on a land mine she then tells them they have to hit 20 targets around the room or Tyler's leg will be blown off they then shoot all the targets with guns and Tyler Oakley can now walk freely suddenly Cedric runs into the room suddenly Allison gets in front of the group and is caught in a net and the group run off. They then have to find 5 parts after they find the 4th item Allison runs into the room and is hurt she then tells them to hurry because Cedric is getting his Promethean Men ready. They then find all 5 parts and have to put them in the elevator to the Red Hallway so the machine can build some parts for them to use and it builds a robotic hand and heart then the Promethean Men come out Jetpack Girl screams at them to run they put the arm on the bride and heart then a chest opens and a note says "You would never listen to me even though I was your partner. The thing you must add to your automaton to bring her to life is a real, beating human heart, freshly pulled from a living person." Then the two Promethean Men come in with Jetpack Girl. The group then screams for them to let her go then Cedric walks in explaining one person must die so that his bride can live or every single one of them will be killed. Once again, they vote and the two people who are chosen are Alex Wassabi and Gabbie. They go outside and must bring a steam machine to life and every time their opponent finishes one part of their puzzle a Promethean Men steps closer. Gabbie begins to finish the first two puzzles extremely fast and she starts to get a little annoyed after realising that Alex Wassabi is practically copying her then he finishes the third puzzle and she asks him for help he tells her did you plug three plugs in one next to the pump she catches on and they finally need to build an image he finishes first and Gabbie's heart drops (pun intended). She then pleads with Alex to give her one more minute just to finish the puzzle. To her despair, he pulls the lever, but regrets it almost immediately and the Promethean Men start walking towards Gabbie. She begins to scream and pleads as she is taken to the floor. Alex screamed her name and sobbed as they killed Gabbie, and was visibly shaken/heartbroken afterwards. Suddenly the Promethean Men take a knife and stab it near her heart, then he shoves his hand through her chest and pulls out her heart, killing her almost instantly. Her heart was then used to re-animate Cedric's Automaton Bride. '''Season 4' '''''Episode 1 Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Gabbie escapes from her exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. She then sides with Destorm, due to their alliance in Season 2. When the group becomes relentless, she tries her best to calm everyone down (while complementing her appearance in the process). Later, she becomes split from the group, along with Joey and Bretman and helps them look for the five eyes, she is the one who realizes that the other group had found one of the eyes after her own group finds one. Shortly after this she soon gets captured and put in the same cage imprisoning Alex, Rosanna, Colleen and Mortimer. Upon entering the Lounge within the museum, Gabbie connects the box to the symbol on the table, discovered by Rosanna. By doing so, Gabbie is the one who unlocks the vault, and she and Mortimer take down the painting to reveal the vault to the others. Gabbie finds a note attached to the back of the painting, and reads it to the group, revealing they must all competed in challenges yet again if they wish to survive. The group ventures into the Egyptian exhibit, and begin to explore. While Joey and Colleen find a scroll, Gabbie is in the back of the exhibit where she yells to the group she found a box with a lock on it, that holds importance in the next episode. At the end of the episode, after being sent free, she and the rest of the group wake up a Mummy and the episode ends with them running away from it. Episode 2 The Museum of Death: Part 2 During the beginning of the episode, Gabbie helps the groups align the pawprints found on the rug and they end up opening a chest. Gabbie finds the map within the chest that leads the group to the next clue. Gabbie and the group enter the Sands of Egypt and meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. She soon learns that the Pharaoh's ex-wife is the reason why it's disturbed in the first place and witnesses The Sorceress killing her with a knife. Gabbie is the only one brave enough to swipe blood from the neck of the pharaoh's wife, in order to open the box. Because Gabbie is the one to swipe the blood of the Pharaoh's wife onto the box, she is the one who recovers one of the two sphinxes needed for the final challenge. Gabbie successfully solves her Egyptian riddle which read "I walk without legs", and figures out that it rerferred to a snake, she places the urn down on the snake hieroglyp and gets it correct on the first try, sparing her name being out into the voting pile. She also aids Alex with his urn and points to the to the same hieroglyp he did of the candle, pointing out that there is a flame on it, matching his idea that his riddle referred to a candle. Later, Gabbie and the group vote two people to go into the challenge, Gabbie suggests that they vote for Justine since sh already had two votes from failing her Egyptian vase riddle. When Justine and Tana's cards get pulled out, Gabbie comforts Justine and tells Tana that although she believes that she's gonna die, she and the group loved having her around. She tells the two that she loves them both before they go into the challenge. Episode 3 A Deal With A Demon Gabbie and the group discover the Indian exhibit to which Gabbie is in awe at all the jewels and gold that surrounds the exhibit, exclaiming "Now this is a challenge I can win!". After Colleen solves the riddle that says to "pay the one that never forgets", Gabbie finds the elephant piggy bank, and Joey places a coin into it. The group the has to make a chain and connect water to a source of light. Gabbie suggests that the light was the moonlight, but it turns out it was the lmao nearby. They make the chain with Gabbie being at the end of it, being the one to touch the water in the fountain. Upon completion of the chain, coins begin to drop from the sky and the group runs to collect them. When Gabbie and the rest of the group had infiltrated the Garuda's gold stash, they all collected some coins that had fallen from the sky. Gabbie collected fourteen coins, more than Destorm, Alex and Tim. She received the same amount of coins as Tana. After the coins were collected she entered Hell along with Timothy, Destorm, Tana, and the Sorceress, where they meet the Hindu deity, Kali. Gabbie seems to be the one who finds the statue of Kali as she is the one standing in front of it reading the note in front of the statue, she and her group chant Kali's name five times and summon the Hindu goddess. She informs that in order to get the blade needed to kill Garuda, they must pay two coins to solve the blood riddle. Gabbie and Tana volunteer to give away one coin each and then the challenge starts as they have the same amount. Gabbie takes initiative during this challenge, and aids the group when looking for the items described within the blood riddle. Gabbie manages to solve ALL SIX riddles and finds one of the objects (being the genie lamp). After the ground finds the items, and Gabbie solves the riddles, she then precedes to match the riddles to the correct place on the shelf, taking charge yet again. Thanks to Gabbie's ability to solve riddles they were able to make it out of Hell with all of their coins in tact, however Kali had tricked them and won't give them the blade until someone is dead. At the end of the episode where all the remaing guest play a game of coin swap, she is able to swap coins with anyone in the group. She chooses Joey, who had the highest, and he is annoyed by this, Gabbie ends off the coin swapping game, with the most amount of coins making her automatically safe from the death challenge. Episode 4 A Wedding To Die For When Colleen places in Garuda's Key, many Chinese dancers start crowding aroud the guests, going in a circle. When they disappear with a cloud of smoke, all of the males disappear from the group as well. When the girls look for clues, Colleen finds a note that Gabbie reads aloud, saying 'Start the Emperor's wedding festival with a bang' and there were four firecrackers next to the note, one for each of the girls. They find a box that requires four letters on the lock for it to open. On the ground, there are four different letters: a 'T', an 'A', an 'M', and an 'E'. The girls figure out that the code they needed was 'MATE', as when Gabbie tried the code, it opened, revealing a note, saying 'CALLING ALL MAIDENS IN THE MIDDLE KINGDOM! The Emperor is in need of an heir and requires a wife. Report to the palace to be tested on beauty, etiquette and conversation. The one who passes will be wed. Ignore this invitation and face the consequences.' Gabbie and the other female YouTubers still alive enter the Ancient China Exhibit room, to see the Emperor sitting down, and his mother standing next to him. The Emperor's Mother states to the girls that there will be three tests to show their royal qualities to the Emperor, and the woman chosen will be wed, and receive his protection from the final death challenge. The first test is beauty, and the girls must change into traditional clothes. Gabbie goes up third, and the Emperor asks her to compliment him. Tana is deemed winner of the first test, for telling the Emperor that she will show him what twerking is. The second test is etiquette. The girls must finish all of their dumplings as quickly and as ladylike as possible. Rosanna wins this test, yet Gabbie was the only other girl to seemingly not throw away their dumplings. The third test is conversation, so they must make the Emperor laugh in one minute. Colleen uses her popular alter ego, Miranda Sings, to try and make the Emperor laugh. She succeeds in doing so, as the Emperor laughed at it. Gabbie sees her do it, and she imitates Miranda, hoping to get the same reaction. Colleen and the girls laugh at this, but the Emperor finds it boring. Gabbie says that it may not be as good the second time around. The Emperor finds what Ro did the funniest, as she spoke Chinese badly. Now that Rosanna had won two of the three challenges, she was to be wed. Gabbie, along with Colleen, never passed a single challenge. At voting, the girls say that none of them should be voted, as they have all proven themselves. Gabbie votes DeStorm into the challenge, because she knows that if anyone can take down Alex, it's him. She was not wrong as Alex was going to lose the challenge, but DeStorm sacrifices himself for Lauren, the first victim of Season 2, which Gabbie was in. Alex was also dating Lauren at the time of Season 2. The episode ends with her and her friends hearing the voice of the The Black Knight, saying that death is coming for them. '''Episode 5 Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate ''' The group must each drink from a glass, and two of them will cause their name to go into the voting pile automatically. Gabbie and Tana drinks from the two, causing their names to automatically go into the voting pile. Later on, The Black Knight kidnaps Gabbie when she is unable to run away in time. While kidnapped, she meets a caveman who is captured as well. She notices that the caveman is in t he same position as her, being tied up as well. The group unites her and the mysterious caveman, when The Black Knight shows up. The caveman then distracts The Black Knight, giving time for the guests to escape. The caveman disappears into the night with The Black Knight, and Gabbie says that she always knew that he was good. When it was time to vote and when Colleen and Joey moved away from the rest of the group, the others point out that they have an alliance, causing everybody (except Colleen) to vote for Joey. Despite Joey having five votes against him, it is Gabbie and Tana that are voted to go into the Black Knight's challenge to retrieve the fourth Jeweled Key. They are given 5 minutes to complete the challenge, as that is how long the light of protection will last for. Tana completes her two puzzles, and moves on to help Gabbie. The rest of the group decide to go into the challenge as well in order to help Tana and Gabbie, but as soon as they get there the time runs out, meaning the light of protection is gone. Tana begins to panic as The Black Knight goes over to her. The Black Knight stabs Tana, killing her, and then looks at Gabbie. The group shouts for Gabbie to run away, but in an unexpected twist she is stabbed and killed as well. Voting History Thumbnails MASQUERADE 2.jpg Gingerbread Woman TNail.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg 4x2.png S4Ep5.jpg Gallery 0C6C08C9-0060-4813-BA5E-90A8E887FB92.jpeg|Gabbie receives her invitation from Joey Graceffa, who was being possessed by The Sorceress. B6DC45EB-624F-40DE-B052-74BDF5231425.jpeg|Gabbie arrives at the Victorian Mansion. 8C6DB060-2DD6-45D2-8BB4-64B4007A2CCF.jpeg|Gabbie’s first confessional in Season 2. 7DBD1BF0-40A7-4533-96E0-C43604F81B6B.jpeg|Gabbie as she appears in the Season 2 intro. D6ED53C2-F171-4DB3-A4D2-1119D75F58DD.jpeg|Gabbie in the Spider Web Challenge. 7C468C72-B08F-4FCA-BA51-8A2F05CE90BA.jpeg|Gabbie wins the Spider Web Challenge. 53644EC5-AA26-4C41-A145-FB9540199C4F.jpeg|Gabbie chooses to save DeStorm Power from Jorogumo. 17E185B1-D1D7-412C-9378-380722208E58.jpeg|Gabbie and DeStorm Power form their alliance. 93DE1DB2-3D1D-40E8-87BA-BDEDD2B5F52D.jpeg|Gabbie votes for Alex Wassabi. D260B353-BA22-4923-BE1C-09CC9563D59C.jpeg|Gabbie votes for herself. 4C8B5002-7CAA-4AF7-B3DF-A03A093CC664.jpeg|Gabbie during the Steam Machine Challenge. 56A9F671-4419-4786-9324-8B55BA89F163.jpeg|Gabbie loses the Steam Machine Challenge. 0DB302D7-569B-4C08-A1F9-D4D439C1693D.jpeg|Gabbie has her heart ripped out by one of the Promethean Men. GabbieSeason4.jpg|Gabbie's Promo Poster B3E018B1-8030-4BAE-B4E7-B018C0CE2FC0.jpeg|Gabbie in her custom silk gown HollywoodStarTarot.png|Gabbie's Season 4 Tarot Card. 0D90A1AA-7034-426E-B92C-D36B445E17D0.jpeg|Gabbie is freed from her glass case. 4733C8E8-4246-423F-88F7-23D0AD75BD17.jpeg|Gabbie as she appears in the Season 4 intro. 825D8451-0523-462C-B583-18584C88BF9F.gif|Well Whatever 5D2A1BA7-EA02-4D23-8324-B8797052CCF1.jpeg|Gabbie’s confessional in Season 4. 0B6F34FE-B363-48DD-9057-EE524F3AA5D3.jpeg|Gabbie and DeStorm Power reunite in the Museum of the Dead. C39A345C-02D6-44C9-B840-F34E908AECCB.jpeg|Gabbie at the Season 4 lounge. Giphy (9).gif 579E627B-111B-45FF-B2F4-1FB12B41F621.jpeg|Gabbie votes for Alex Wassabi. 0B7758F1-4CD7-4F47-A3C7-F43BFB36E87E.jpeg|Gabbie votes for DeStorm Power. FD6E72DA-46E5-4713-A397-E6B692F85C2B.jpeg|Gabbie votes for Joey Graceffa. C361C62A-8EDF-4329-8076-BE1EAC69C665.jpeg|Gabbie gives Tana Mongeau a good luck hug. A75AE78F-16C0-4C49-B987-FA529F27B569.jpeg|Gabbie in the Excalibur Challenge. F6AC5E12-7D25-462A-BF0F-A343A22BED93.jpeg|Gabbie is stabbed in the chest by The Black Knight. Screenshot_2019-07-31-21-04-40-1.png|The Black Knight running past Gabbie and Tana Mongeau's dead bodies. Gabbie and Ro.png|Gabbie and Rosanna Pansino on the set of Season 4. Escape the Night Edit - Gabbie Hanna - Medicate Quotes * "I'm hungry!" * "We have the key! Run!" - After the gingerbread house fell. * "I'm a winner! I'm a winner!" * "You need this dress for the billboard, Joey!" * "Joey, look out!" * "What if I'm the monster?" * "Okay, everyone stop fighting! I'm freezing, I look amazing, but let's figure this out." * "Okay I'll Play This Game" * " If theres on person I know that can save her it's him" * "Oh god!" - After drinking from the cursed chalice. * "I love you..." * "That's a sword, Tana... A big knife is a sword..." - Gabbie's response to Tana calling a sword a "big knife". * "I watch him KILL Tana...and then he looks at me..." - Gabbie's last confession of Season 4. * "Oh my God! Stop, please!" - Gabbie's last words. Trivia * Fans of the show tend to consider her initial death to be one of the most, if not the most, brutal death out of all of the deaths thus far. * The most common person she is shipped with from her original season is DeStorm Power. * In Episode 2 of Season 4, she makes a joke and says, "What if I'm the monster?" This is a reference to her song, "Monster", in which the same line is said. * Gabbie and Tana are the first ones to die in a double elimination in the history of ETN. * In a Twitter post it was revealed that Gabbie's costume for season 4 was a custom made piece made by the ETN wardrobe department just for her. * Gabbie's Season 4 Tarot Card depicts her differently then how she appears in the show. Showing her with a peach colored dress instead of her silver color dress, and showing her hair much more messy then it is in the show. Category:Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Sixth Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Fifth Victims Category:Guest Category:Season 2 Guest Category:Season 4 Guest Category:In Hell Category:Fans Favorite Category:Most Brutal Death Category:Nominated for an Award Category:Formed an Alliance